


Better than a Dream

by saintlysinner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera planned on smiling more often after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



"Tenth?" Gokudera asked, eyes wide and hand absently reaching up to touch his lips.

Tsuna laughed nervously and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. You smiled and-" he trailed off, his cheeks beginning to flush.

He smiled? Gokudera smiled a lot in the Tenth's presence. How could he not? But this was the first time that he had ever been kissed for it.

He stared a bit longer, watching as Tsuna hunched into himself slightly and wondered if he was dreaming.

If he was, it was a good dream.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Good dreams were meant to be enjoyed.

Gokudera leaned forward and slipped a hand up to cup the back of Tsuna's neck, tugging him closer. Tsuna obliged, moving as directed until Gokudera could press their lips together again.

This time he paid attention. He listened for the hitch of Tsuna's breath and memorized the gentle press of lips against his, tentative but achingly sweet. A slim hand lifted to clutch at his shirt, Tsuna's fingers burning like brands even though the barrier of clothing. His blood was racing under his skin, leaving him lightheaded and slightly dizzy.

Though that might have been because he had stopped breathing. Could he suffocate in a dream? It was definitely something he was interested in testing, but not right now.

Gokudera pulled back to suck in a desperately needed breath of air. "Tenth," he said, and it came out hoarse and pleading. He didn't even know what he was asking for.

Tsuna was staring back at him, the pupils of his eyes wide and ringed not by warm brown, but a dark amber.

"Is this okay?" Tsuna asked, and his voice was lower, sharper. Not quite how he sounded in Hyper Dying Will Mode, but getting closer.

" _Yes_ ," Gokudera breathed.

Tsuna smiled and moved to kiss him again, and no dream could feel so much like benediction.


End file.
